Broken Rules
by okan77
Summary: Jason, a Transporter, works for the MI5 and after beginning his strenous training, delivers a package that will ultimately result to a difficult decision. The charcters are all OCs but are based around the charcters from the film...R&R's
1. Prelude: Future Events

**DISCLAIMER: The Transporter does not belong to me and belongs to it's respectful company.**

**A/N: I have based my fanfic around The Transporter, however I have based the concept around my OC's. However the characters themselves are based around The Transporters Characters.**

_If font is in italics, it means a flashback or an event that hasn't taken place yet. I'll make it obvious._

* * *

Jason had rules. However these rules were there for reasons. His job. A Transporter. But these rules weren't only to be abided, but, to be broken. 

**Rule 1: The deal is NOT to be broken.**

**Rule 2: Defiantly NO names.**

**Rule 3: Whatever happens. Don't look in the package.**

Having been living by these rules, Jason made a mistake. A grave mistake. One that ultimately result to a breaking of these rules.

**Prelude: Future Events**

_Jason sat admiring his new car, his Audi R8. After a successful transportation, he decided to treat himself with a new automobile. His old BMW 3-series had started to show signs of wear, and as technology was increasing, Jason felt change was needed. The Audi gleamed from the Service Station's lights and the 20inch alloys drew attention to a few onlookers._

_Showing signs of satisfaction, Jason took a munch into his cheese and tomato sandwich. It was starting to get late. Looking at his slick, titanium watch, it read 23:00pm. 'Shit, need to clean up and head off', Jason thought as he wiped his mouth with a cloth. Finishing his last bite, he looked up at his black Audi. Passerby's looked by with awe, and the odd person would take meaningless photos. Grinning, Jason took out his box of cigarettes and his playboy lighter. Putting the fag into his mouth, he was getting ready to light it when an Asian man shouted._

"_Hey you, what you doing? Can't you read? No smoking dumb ass." Jason paused. His eyes slowly looked up at an Asian gentlemen sitting on the opposite table. His fag still in his mouth, Jason smirked._

"_Who do you think your calling dumbass?" Jason said keeping one eye on his car. _

"_You," the Chinese gentlemen said getting to his feet. In the corners of the room others started to get up and walk to the Chinese man's side._

"_Hey, hey. I want no trouble in my store. If you gonna fight, take it outside," the checkout man said as he took out a shotgun from under the counter._

"_Look. I don't need any difficulty," Jason said putting his hands up. The counter guy slowly put his shotgun down. The Chinese man smirked. _

"_Didn't__ think so." He clicked his stubby fingers and his men followed. Looking back at Jason, the Asian man uncovered a bit of his blazer to show an Uzi 21mm. Laughing, they took off in their green tuned Nissan Skyline's. _

_The cars had overly installed vinyl's of howling wolfs and alloys slightly bigger then Jason's. The body work of the car showed excellent craftsmanship with the car's body lying quite low to the floor. Loud deafening music played from the car with the bass shaking Jason's seat. Starting the cars, blue neon lights lightened up from under the car and pulsed in time with the music. The three identical cars shot off with a cloud of smoke being the only thing left behind._

_Jerks Jason thought as he put his black camera pen in the inside of his leather jacket. Getting up from his table, Jason's mobile rang with the recognizable tune of mission impossible. _

"_Hello," Jason answered in his low, almost growling voice._

"_Jason, with have just received highly important details for a delivery needed to be made by you," the caller said. The caller was unmistakably from MI5. She was Violet. A close friend to Jason, and she too was a transporter. In the whole field of MI5, there were only 4 transporters. These were people who have trained in MI5 and learnt the traits needed for being a Transporter. _

_**Trait number one.**__** Strength.**_

_**Trait number 2. Driving skills.**_

_**Trait number 3. Intelligence**_

_Having all three of these attributes makes an incredible Transporter. A transporters job is to deliver information or packages to given destinations in a set time while abiding by rules._

"_OK. Give me the details," Jason asked as he moved towards the counter to pay for his sandwich._

"_A black bag weighing 12kg, 67cm in length and 34cm in width. Destination, Docks in New Port. Come to MI5 academy to receive the package. The rest of details will be told there" replied Violet._

"_OK. Thanks for the update," Jason put away his slick Razr2 into his jacket and took out some cash. Leaving the money on the counter, Jason departed out the service station and entered the cold night. The moon glistened in the night's sky. Not one cloud or star was seen. Taking out his car keys, Jason opened the doors to his Audi. They opened upwards and Jason entered the warm car, sitting on his leather seat. Closing the door, he pushed the ignition button, and the car roared into life then a calm sound of the engine was heard. He set off onto the quite, serene roads heading to the fisrt packages delivery first. _

_Putting the radio on, Jason set the car to cruise control and winded down the windows feeling the fresh air flow through his short blonde hair. Passing under a tunnel, the radio stopped and sounds of monstrous engines could be heard behind the Audi. Looking to his side mirror, Jason saw the dreaded sight of three green Nissan Skylines. These bastards again._

_Shit was going down…_

* * *

Well that's the prelude to my first chapter I intended it to be short by the way. 


	2. 2 hours Earlier

**DISCLAIMER: The Transporter does not belong to me and belongs to it's respectful company.**

**A/N: I have based my fanfic around The Transporter, however I have based the concept around my OC's. However the characters themselves are based around The Transporters Characters.**

_If font is in italics, it means a flashback or a thought.._

* * *

**2 Hours Earlier**

Jason sat in the desert underground car park. His black Audi roared into life breaking the silence. A stop watch went off. 21:00. Jason brought up his sleeve and stopped his watch. He reached down into the car's small compartment, and took out two black leather gloves. He put them on smoothly and straightened his black suit. Setting the gear into reverse, Jason set off out of the car park and into the cold night.

Jason's destination was a Night Club. Downtown was the location. Gangs, guns, drugs, sex. The usual sort in those sleazy areas. The last time he had been here was the time he had to stop a hooker from raping him, as strange as it may seem. Jason making a sharp turn to his left entered a dark alley. Bins were lined up along the side and young girls half naked were advertising themselves. Jason grinned and turned off the engine. He stepped out the door only to be confronted with a thick stench of puke and garbage. He pushed a button and the doors to the shiny Audi locked and a black tint covered the windows.

"Hey big boy, wanna have a good time?" A young women aged around 20-21 came up to Jason. She wore a red bikini and a low cut skirt barely covering herself. Jason gave a soft smile. _Not this again._

"Sorry girl. I'm on business. Haven't got time," Jason walked away leaving the hooker wandering to another passerby. Even if Jason had had the time, he wouldn't risk going with a hooker again.

Jason came face to face to the entrance to his destination. Club Latinos. Giving two knocks, the doors suddenly opened.

"Yes?" A large built man appeared at the door glaring at Jason.

"I'm here for the delivery. You guy's called me."

The man turned his back and walked inside signaling Jason to follow. Following, Jason entered a room. It was dark and only the lights from the pole dancers stage could be visible. Gentlemen aged in their 30s gazed at the stripper, slipping money into her 'clothes.' Two more doors were on the opposite side of the room. One was open which lead to a more active area. Inside was loud music. Women lap dancing and men sitting down and watching. The other door was closed. A sign reading 'Private' could be seen. The fat built man opened the door leading to the one reading 'private' and Jason entered meeting a man sitting behind a desk. Next to him was two men armed. Obviously his bodyguards.

"Come, come, sit down. You're here for the package, am I correct?" Jason nodded then looking at his watch. 21:37.

"The measurements and weight are all as you said right?" Jason asked.

"Sure, sure. " The man brought up a suitcase from under the desk and gave it to Jason who examined it.

"Weight, 3kg. Dimensions, 48x30cm. And once this deal is finalized, there is no going back."

"Whatever. Just make sure you deliver this package to the right place without any problems." The man said and handed half the money to Jason. The other half was to be given after the transportation was completed. Jason turned his back and made for the exit, but only stopping to the sound of the man.

"By the way, what is your name-?" Jason cut him.

"Rule number two. No names," Jason answered.

"Right, no names." The man chuckled. "I like that."

Jason gripped the suitcase and walked out past the pole dancer giving a soft snigger. _Must visit this place one time. _Jason thought and entered the cold alleyway. The girl that had offered to Jason still wandered the alley looking for 'buyers.' Jason unlocked the Audi and opened the door, and put the suitcase on the passenger seat. The windows regained their clear colour and Jason started the engine. He reversed out of the alley and out onto the quiet, clear road. The package was to be taken to another club, however nothing like the one that he had just visited, but a more strict one. Apparently part of a triad of some sort. Jason's orders was clear, deliver the package to the destination at 23:20. The time now was 22:16. Jason liked to be punctual, so he set his car to cruise control and opened a window letting the fresh air rush into his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Jason had left the alley, a Chinese man grinned.

"He's got the package. Let's roll. Follow my lead, let's not fail in our mission or our boss will be displeased," he ordered, and entered his bright green Nissan Skyline. The blue neon lights pulsed into life and the three cars set off after their target.

* * *

Jason had been driving for approximately half an hour. Closing the window, he switched on the radio. Switching between the channels he finally left it on some classical. _Ahhh, some Mozart to clam me down. _Jason relaxed into his seat and turned the heaters on. His chair started to heat up and Jason was in the state to sleep. He switched on his Satellite navigation and added the address of the destination. From the Sat-Nav, there was a service station a mile ahead. He looked at his petrol meter. It was dangerously low. Looking at his watch again. 22:55. He had time but he daren't not risk it. Again looking at the meter, he signed. He pulled into the left lane getting ready to pull in. On a normal day he wouldn't run the chance of being late, but stopping half way on the road was a worse situation.

Jason reminded himself that this transportation wasn't a strict MI5 delivery. Besides doing the 'legal' deliveries with MI5, Jason wanted to do more. Before he had joined MI5, he was a transporter working for himself. Being known everywhere, he was taken in. He hadn't a choice. MI5 had threatened him that being a transporter outside of the law would be an arrest-able offence. But not a serious one, as it's your choice. Having been left no choice to disagree, Jason joined. He wasn't alone however. There were three other transporters. Violet, Steve and Daraya. All exceptionally good at their job. Jason disliked the MI5, mostly for having to work for them. So he decided to work inside as well as outside MI5. All the transportations made inside the MI5 are legal ones whereas the one's he does outside, such as this one, aren't.

Jason arrived at the service station. He pulled next to a petrol tank, and a man came by and offered to fill the car.

"Leaded?" he asked.

"Yeah. £30 worth." Jason replied.

Agreeing, Jason took the suitcase and entered a café near by having a clear view of the car. Behind he saw three green Nissan Skylines pull by and stop. Jason admired the well crafted body work for a second, then looked at his watch. 22:57.

* * *

Well that's my first chapter complete. Just in case your wondering, the Prelude was after his chapter, that's why this is called '2 hours earlier.' Anyway, reviews appricated. 


	3. The Chase

**DISCLAIMER: The Transporter does not belong to me and belongs to it's respectful company.**

**A/N: I have based my fanfic around The Transporter, however I have based the concept around my OC's. However the characters themselves are based around The Transporters Characters.**

_If font is in italics, it means a flashback or an event that hasn't taken place yet. I'll make it obvious._

_**

* * *

**_

**The Chase**

23:05. Jason couldn't afford to waste time but he knew that there was no other clear way of getting out. The piercing looks the Chinese men gave to Jason didn't look too promising, however Jason wasn't going down without a fight. He winded down his black tinted windows and levelled up to a Nissan to his right.

"Do you guy's have a problem?" Jason asked with his almost growling voice. The Chinese man gave an evil smirk.

"You know what we want. You give it now, and there be no trouble," the man took out an Uzi and aimed it towards Jason. Jason gritted his teeth. _What do these bastards want? _He then instantly remembered. He looked down to the passenger seat and saw the black suitcase. He then met eyes with the man.

"I see," Jason's hand slowly lowered down into his compartment and flicked a red switch. A quiet whirring sound could be heard as the body of Jason's elegant Audi was covered in an unbreakable as was transparent coating. Jason gave himself a satisfied grin. A bullet-proof layer of glass had covered the car's black body. _At least being with the MI5 had it's good points. _Jason smirked then quickly braced himself in his seat. He tightly gripped his left hand onto the steering wheel and his right on the gear stick. He gave a quick glance to the Chinese man until he flashed him the finger and pressed hard onto the throttle. His engine roared through the empty tunnel and was soon followed by three others. Rapid gunshots could be heard from behind but it was to no avail. The bullets bounced off the car's body and onto the road. Jason looked at his watch, 23:07.

As Jason rocketed out the tunnel, the radio blast into life again. Cringing by the shear intensity of the volume, Jason quickly switched it off and immediately pressed a round purple button. A clunk was heard. The license plate was changed from 'L348 AHA' to a more appropriate 'F0CK Y0U.' Grinning, Jason sped down a narrow street and quickly pulled onto the handbrake. The rear of the Audi span uncontrollably to the left, but Jason counter-steered and levelled up the car. Looking into the carbon fibre wind mirror he saw the three cars right behind him. They equally drifted much so like the Audi and caught up. More gunshots were heard but the glass easily stopped them. Jason tried shaking the cars off but they stuck like glue. A narrow alleyway lay ahead but with some pedestrians. Jason took the risk. He slammed his brakes and entered the quiet road. He zipped past pedestrians, mostly hookers or tramps and quickly turned to the right. As he soared through the streets at unnatural speeds a group of police caught up.

Five Peugeot 105's joined into the pursuit. _Holy shit, at this rate I'm gonna be late. _Jason came up to a bridge. Bell's started to ring. Jason gave a quick glance to his right and saw a cargo ship approach.Jason gripped hard onto the steering wheel and changed rapidly into the next gear. His eyes showed clear determination. He had to lose this bastards. He pushed hard onto the throttle and kept his focus on the bridge. It was at a near 35°. Looking into his wind mirror he caught sight of the police but no the Nissans. Not having time to ponder over where they had gone, Jason approached the bridge. It was a risk, but he couldn't afford to be captured. It was nearly at 45° and Jason braced himself. He flew.

As he soared thought the air, the tides below ripped fiercely. If Jason was to fall, it would end. However, landing cleaning, the Audi sufficed, and it elegant body was unharmed. Jason drifted the car to a halt and looked to see if he was followed. He paused. No sign of the police. 23:10. Jason slammed his fists onto the steering wheel in frustration. There was only ten minutes left. He slowly reversed the car out onto the quiet road and headed directly to his destination. He took out a small cloth from inside his suit. Dabbing his forehead, two Nissans cut off Jason's exit out and a Nissan stopped the Audi from leaving behind. _Shit. _Four Chinese men left each of the car's each with a gun. Jason gave an impassive look.

"You. Get out the car!" A man shouted pointing a rifle towards Jason. The bullet proof glass had been taken down after he landed the bridge, so it required to bring it back up again. Jason remained in his seat and slowly got out a black gun from the glove compartment and put it slowly into his black suit.

"Get out now!" Another Chinese man shouted. _I don't have time for this bullshit Jason thought. _He gradually gripped the handle and opened the door.

"And the suitcase," the man growled. Jason opened the door again and took out the black suitcase. He walked out to the man and stopped.

BANG!

A gun shot was heard.

* * *

Chapter 3 complete, R&R's appreciated. 


End file.
